Welcome to Life
by notreallywritinganymore
Summary: Harry's sixth year as Voldemort becomes more and more powerful. Thoughts of his fifth year as well as to his future....
1. Life is Unfair

Okay, this is my story.  I don't own anything that you might recognize for any reason.  That stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling because she is a genius.  By the way, I don't suggest reading this if you don't want to know anything about _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and haven't read it.  By the way, go read it!  It's good!_

……………………………..

**Chapter 1: Life is Unfair**

            Harry stared out of his window.  Damn he hated life.  Life was stupid; it always ended in death.  Like Sirius.  It all seemed so pointless and stupid and unfair to Harry.

            _But life is unfair…._

            Stupid quote…of course life was unfair.  If life was fair, Sirius wouldn't have died.  If life was fair, Sirius wouldn't have had to spend all those years in Azkaban and then almost three more years in hiding.  If life was fair, Harry wouldn't even be an orphan.  He wouldn't have to live with a family of people who thought magic was the craziest thing in the world.

            And of course, he would not have to stay up each night listening to the snoring of Dudley Dursley.

            Yes, his snoring was terrible.  It was worse than Ron's snoring.  Of course, Harry was probably just suffering from insomnia anyways.  It's hard to sleep after you deal with so much death.  He had seen four people die, two that he remembered, and it wasn't till next week that he even turned sixteen.

            But it wasn't the fact that they were dead that concerned him as much as the fact that it seemed that they died for _him._  

            Why was he so special?  

            Why did it have to be him?

            Stupid prophecy.  Harry always knew he didn't like Trelawny, now he didn't know what to think.  If she hadn't given that stupid prophecy, then he would probably never have had to go through all this now.  His parents would not have been dead, Sirius would not have died, and who knew about Cedric.  He probably wouldn't have died though either.  Or at least if he died, it wouldn't have been Harry's fault.  

            His life would have been pretty well off.  Except that Voldemort might have still been alive, but who knew what would have happened.

            Damn, what Harry would give to have Neville have been the one Voldemort chosen. 

            Of course, Harry felt bad for Neville.  Neville had to deal with his parents being insane.  Harry didn't know what he would rather be: insane or dead.  At least Neville's parents were alive.  At least he knew what they looked like….

            Harry realized he was being unfair to Neville.  It must be sad to know that your own parents probably don't even recognize you.

            Harry moved back from the window back to his bed.  It was time that he tried to sleep a little at least.  

            Harry didn't have any dreams that night.

……………………

            Harry woke up late the next day.  It was well past lunchtime.

            The Dursleys had taken Moody's warning to heart.  Harry was forced to do much less work than usual.  Instead, Dudley was made to do much of the gardening and cleaning.  Harry loved watching his cousin try to plant daffodils and water tulips.  For some reason, Dudley never seemed to understand that to water flowers, you don't need to dump the water from the very top of the can and flood the tulips instead of using the spout.  Aunt Petunia had been in hysterics when she saw what Dudley had done to her flowers.  And Harry got to watch.  He was getting a lot of mail.  Not just from his friends, but also people from the Order and other people from the wizarding world.  Ever since they had been forced to believe that Voldemort was back, Harry had gotten quite a lot of mail from people who wanted to apologize about their former opinions of him.  

            But today, the sky was clear of any owls.  The Dursleys had left for church.  Harry was left all alone.  Oh, the possibilities.

            Suddenly, an owl zoomed into his closed window.

            "Damn Pigwidgeon," Harry said to no one in particular, "that's the fifth time she's done that all summer!"

            Hedwig stared at the excited, little owl who was twittering about.  Harry had to admit that Pig had improved from when he first became Ron's owl.  Instead of zooming all over the place, Pig kept his flying in a little circle with about a two foot radius.  He was a little quieter too.  Harry read the letter that he managed to get from Pig's leg.

………………..

_Hey Harry!_

_            So what are you doing now?  Nothing much has been going on right now.  I mean, the wizarding world is currently going through some major chaos because only a handful of us had believed in Voldemort's return before.  The rest are either panicked, wanting to join the Order, or they are Death Eaters.  _

_            Mum said that you could come on Friday.  She got Dumbledore's permission and everything.  Hermione's coming tomorrow.  She went to __Bulgaria__ to visit Krum, as I bet she already told you.  What does she see in that Krum kid?  He's twenty, for crying out loud!  And she's sixteen!  _

_            So, in other news.  Percy has sent us a letter.  Just saying that he might visit in August.  He's finally admitted that he was wrong and we were right.  Stupid prat.  Apparently he was promoted because of Umbridge.  She's gotten strange in the head, still reacts to the sound of horses moving.  Mum is forcing us all to be polite with him.  George and Fred are probably going to be the worst when he comes.  They've already told me that he's going to be the subject of a lot of their pranks.  _

_            I guess that'll be the only moment when I actually feel bad for Percy._

_            The twins' joke shop is doing great.  According to them, they're doing great because "people need laughs these days."  I wonder where they got that idea?_

_            But people really do love that shop.  They've even got Dr. Filibuster visiting them in two days to see what they have.  They've given a lot of the money to Mum and Dad.  It's helped our house a lot.  They've also given some of the money to the Order.  The Order has been doing pretty well.  Voldemort is probably planning some massive attack though because only two people have gone missing so far.  Karakoff, though Dumbledore seems pretty confident that he isn't dead.  And some witch from __France__ went missing too.  But the Ministry doesn't know if that has to do with Voldemort or not._

_            I also gave you this newspaper clipping from the Daily Prophet yesterday.  It's about Sirius.  I didn't know if you wanted this or not, but I thought that you might as well get it.  I don't know, maybe it'll make you feel better.  _

_            So anyways.  We have a birthday present for you when you come.  I won't tell you what it is.  No point in that.  I'll talk to you more when you come._

_            Hope you feel better, mate._

_            Ron _

………………

            Harry did feel better after reading the letter.  He couldn't wait to go to the Burrow.  He decided to read the newspaper article.  He might as well read it anyways. 

………………

**Criminal Pardoned in Stunning Revelation**

          --Sirius Black given posthumous pardon for murder that he        did not commit

                        Sirius Black, as many of you probably remember, had been accused of killing thirteen Muggles along with Peter Pettigrew almost sixteen years ago.          Three years ago he escaped from Azkaban, probably one of the first wizards to do    so for three hundred years.  He went into hiding and had been missing since,      eluding the Ministry the whole time.  Unbeknownst to the Ministry, he had been             helped by Harry Potter and Dumbledore the whole time.  Dumbledore disclosed to the _Daily Prophet in an interview yesterday how and why._

                        "What you must understand first is that when Sirius Black went to          Hogwarts, he somehow, along with his friends, learned how to become an   Animagus.  He was actually a dog, looking much like the notorious Grim.  That is             how he managed to escape Azkaban and hide from the Ministry for so long.

            Sirius Black was killed in the most recent battle with Voldemort.  He fell into the            Veil.  His posthumous pardon was given along with an Order of Merlin, First   Class.

………………

            The rest of the article talked about Peter and how he had betrayed the Potters.  Harry found that he couldn't read anymore.  It was too difficult.  He walked back to his bed.  He just rested there.  His pillow was becoming soaked with his tears.  

            Damn, life was unfair.

……………

Okay, that chapter is done.  I have another story that I'm working on, but I'm kind of experiencing writer's block with it.  It's called "Evil is as Evil Does."  It's about Voldemort.  So anyways.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!    You can also just IM me if you just want to tell me that way.  My AIM screen name is iluvnewyork14534. 


	2. Friday

Ok, I know I haven't updated in ages…sorry bout that.  I was in India visiting my relatives for three weeks.  I had a lot of fun.  It was hot, but luckily it started raining, so it cooled down.  So, you see, I didn't have access to a computer.  I didn't because my grandfather doesn't believe in using too much technology.  The most advanced technology in his house is a phone, light bulbs, fans, and a typewriter.  I used the internet at my cousin's house, but I didn't have access long enough to add on to the story.  

………………………………

**Chapter 2: Friday….**

            Harry woke up Friday morning quite excited.  He would finally be able to see his friends again.  He felt the need to be with people who knew more about witches and wizards other than the fact that they could do magic.  Being with Ron and Hermione would give him a chance to talk about how he was feeling.  It was better than keeping it all within himself.  Harry was willing to guess that any psychiatrist would have a field day with him.  But who wants a psychiatrist; who wants to have some person sit there and just ask, "So how do you feel about it?"  At least that's what it seemed to Harry.  He was willing to bet that if Hermione hadn't been a witch, she would grow up to be a psychiatrist.  She seemed to understand everything that went on in other people's heads.  At least she had last year with Cho.

            Thinking about Cho made Harry grimace.  He no longer cared for her, but she had sent him quite a few letters over the summer.  He hadn't responded to any of them.  In his mind, he finally saw Cho as the ditzy girl she'd always been.  He could understand why she had cried over Cedric, but she should have had more tact than to talk to him about it.  It didn't seem to bother her too much that Harry was the one who had seen him die.  And it wasn't like he was just a shoulder for her to cry on.  As Ron said, he really did need someone more cheerful.  But now that Harry thought about it, he also needed someone who understood what he was going through.  Someone who had been through similar pain.  Not that he would want anyone to go through what he had gone through, but still, he wished someone knew what it felt like to be practically chosen or marked.  And someone who wouldn't think he was with Hermione.

            Damn, it was annoying when people put them together.  Viktor had done it, so had Cho.  That was what really annoyed about him about Cho.  Hermione was great as a friend (especially if you needed help on homework), but her idea of a perfect date would probably be on in the library poring over endless volumes of books.  Something more like a study date.  No—not Harry's type of girl.

            Harry went downstairs.  Uncle Vernon was watching the news.  There was something about yet another movie star having an affair with a prostitute and some girl who lost her parents in a fire.  Harry felt bad for the girl, knowing himself what it felt to be an orphan.

            He ate his breakfast and then told his uncle that he was going to Ron's house.

            "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!" was the reply.

            "Um, what I just said…I'm going to Ron's house today.  His parents said it was ok."

            "Petunia—are you listening to this!"

            Harry didn't know how Petunia couldn't hear.  She was right next to them.

            "Yes."  She didn't sound too happy.  She was probably worried that Tonks with her vivid pink hair would show up and ridicule the Dursleys in front of all their perfect neighbors.

            "And why are you telling us this today?"

            "Well, you never asked before."

            "Don't talk back to me, boy!"

            Harry knew he was pushing his uncle a little too far.  But he felt like getting in a fight.

            "Oh, yes, god forbid I talk back to you."

            "I'm warning you!"

            "Or you'll what!"  Harry was happy, he could feel the fight starting soon.  He loved to see the blood rising to Vernon's face.  Dudley walked in to see his cousin and his dad in a verbal sparring match and quickly waddled to the other side of the kitchen.

            "That's it.  I'm not going to take this from.  You're not going to your friend's house.  I am not going to let you."

            Yes, just where Harry wanted him.  But before he could speak, Petunia suddenly spoke.

            "Are you sure that's smart, Vernon?  I mean, what about those wiz—people at the train station last year.  If they hear that we won't let him go, then…."

            Harry stared at her in disbelief.  So did his uncle and cousin.  But she had made her point, and it worked.  So much for a fight.

            "Very well, you may go.  But if any of you little friends hurts touches any of us…then there will be hell to pay."

            "Whatever."

            "So, when are they coming?"

            "Um…no idea."  Harry didn't realize that until just that moment.

            "Oh, well that's great."

            As if an answer to his question, Pig flew into yet another window.  Vernon didn't look to happy.  He probably last year's onslaught of owls.  Harry walked over and pulled the letter from Pig's leg.

_Hey Harry,_

_            Sorry, I forgot to tell you.  Mom and Dad are gonna go pick you up at __noon_.  I think some of the Order might pick you up.  Moody seemed pretty excited to go and visit your uncle.  So yeah.  Make sure you're ready when they're there.  They'll be arriving by Portkey.  The Ministry is pretty much letting Dumbledore do what he wants, so he was able to get the Portkey set up.__

_            See you soon,_

_                        Ron_

            "Well?" Uncle Vernon asked.

            "They'll be coming at noon."

            With that, Harry went up to pack.  He had about two hours until they came.  He felt happier than he had felt in a long time.  

…………………………………………..

            Two hours later, Harry was waiting in the kitchen with all his school stuff.  He could hardly wait.  He felt kind of like an idiot, waiting in the spotless kitchen with his Hogwarts stuff, but he had no idea where the Portkey would show up.  The kitchen seemed like the safest bet. 

            After a few minutes of waiting, he suddenly heard a bang from upstairs.  Dudley already looked terrified, Petunia looked anxious, and Vernon was trying to look brave.  Harry quickly went upstairs to his room and found Lupin, Moody, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting there for him.

            "Hi, Harry."

            "Um, hi, I was down in the kitchen."

            "Oh, well, if you can bring your stuff back up here we can go."

            Harry noted that they seemed kind of eager to leave quickly.  The next second he understood why.  Uncle Vernon walked into his room, angry at this intrusion.  But the moment he saw Moody, he shut up.  Moody grinned at Vernon.

            "Hi—long time no see."

            Vernon just mumbled.  Harry remembered how intimidated Vernon had been by Moody last time at the train station.

            "Well, I'll just go get my stuff…."  Harry ran out of the room quickly.  He took a few minutes to get downstairs, but that was because Dudley was blocking the stairs and Dudley was one of those people who could grow up to become a road block.  Finally, he managed to get his stuff back up the stairs.  When he got back to the room, there seemed to be a tension between Moody and Vernon, though Moody seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the nervous look on his uncle's face.

            "Ready, Harry?" asked Lupin.

            "Yup."

            "Okay, then.  The portkey is that book on the floor.  Ready.  Ok, then, everybody, let's go."

            And so Harry touched the portkey, feeling that familiar feeling of being tugged.  

………………………..

I know it's not that long, but trust me, this is a lot better than the chapter I had written out.  Seriously.  So anyways.  Review PLEASE!!!!!!  I know it isn't anything special yet, but I'm trying.  But school is starting soon, so I'm going to have to do school stuff and yeah.  I'll try to update as often as I can during that time.


End file.
